


unspoken words / bellarke

by Crossbowdixon



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellamy Blake - Freeform, Bellarke, Clarke Griffin - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbowdixon/pseuds/Crossbowdixon
Summary: They have six months left to live before the world ends, bellamy and clarke might as well enjoy it.Season 4





	

It was raining outside. Clarke sat by the window watching each deadly drop raced down the glass fully aware that Bellamy was watching her from across he room, she hadn't moved or said anything since they got inside. 

Only an hour ago the two had been with Miller and Raven searching for supplies, the four found a small village and began searching but the acid rain had separated them. 

"Maybe we should get some sleep, I'm sure we can find them in the morning." Bellamy's voice was deeper than usual: it was clear the fact that his friends were missing had been playing on his mind but he pushed the thought aside seeing that something was visibly bothering Clarke as she ignored his suggestion. "Hey princess, you good?" 

She shook her head and slowly stood up leaning her back against the window pane the same blank expression remained pressed across her face. 

"Since when do you still call me princess." The girl muttered hanging her head forward, her dirty blonde hair had been cut short, Bellamy thought it made her look younger like she did when they first arrived on the ground. 

"Since now, stop avoiding the question." He raised an eyebrow something he often did when they exchanged conversation but she knew better than to ignore him again, it would only cause his concern for her to deepen. 

"I'm not tired." She replied simply.

"Clarke." He sighed.

Usually the witty side of him would have laughed at her insolence or made a joke to try and ease her to drop her guard but this wasn't normal. In all fairness nothing had been normal since he had landed on the drop ship all those months ago but now they were stuck in a race against time before the world ended.

"I'm fine. Just have a lot on my mind that's all." She avoided his gaze once more. 

For a second Clarke thought she caught a glimpse of a smirk across his face- like he had anticipated her vague answer and was about to complain. Instead Bellamy moved towards her and sat down on the metal frame that was positioned opposite where she stood. The thick concrete building they had taken shelter in was barren and dirty, rain pounded on the metal roof and a small amount had even dripped down one of the walls causing it to decay. At some point a grounder or wondering member of the skykru must have made themselves at home here, the frame Bellamy had sat on was the remainder of a bed covered in damp animal furs and skins. 

"Talk to me." He said softly pausing for a moment as once again she hesitated to answer, instead Clarke got up and sat down next to him close enough for Bellamy to tense. "It's not healthy to have all that going on in your head, I'm always here to listen." 

"Do you ever think that I made the wrong decision? Was getting rid of the city of light worth all this- this suffering." She took a moment to find the correct word and gestured to the window before putting her hand back on the bed and taking in a fist of fur, he noticed how close her hand was to his own then flicked his eyes up in an instant and focused on the wall. 

"I don't know." She looked up at him and he was fully aware of her gaze but suppressed the urge to acknowledge it in fear that she would stop. "I think you chose what was best in the moment, giving people back free will was the right thing to do." 

"And now?" 

"And now we just need to find another way to survive this, we've made it thought worse, theirs always another way." He finished, uncertainty shrouded his tone. 

"What if this time we don't." She sounded angry this time, but not at Bellamy- at herself. "At some point our lucks going to run out we can't just keep going like this, how long will it take before we loose everything?" 

She looked up at him sharply catching his expression fall before he turned his head, Clarke felt the guilt in her chest cut harsher than a blade. Bellamy had lost everything...almost everything. When Octavia died Clarke thought she had lost Bellamy forever, her mother said he was too far gone; separating himself from everyone had put him into a deep isolation. It had taken weeks for her to finally get him to open up and since then he had begun to slowly heal but things between them had never been the same. Something hung in the air, whether it was unspoken words or unfinished business she couldn't tell. 

"Sorry." Clarke bit down on her lip noticing how he had gone quiet, Bellamy fiddled with his hands on his lap silently. 

"It's fine." He changed subjects. "Maybe we should have told everyone about the radiation." 

He didn't mean to sound scolding but it happened anyway, only a handful of the grounders knew the full extent of what was to come. 

 

"We don't know how they will react or if they will even believe us." She reminded him. 

"So what, you know I think Jasper was right about enjoying it. Every plan we've come up with so far has fallen through, how many more people need to die before we realised theirs no stopping this." He clenched his jaw tightly and pushed his hand down on the bed like he was about to get up and storm away but Clarke stopped him. 

She placed her hand over his cautiously and after some hesitation he decided not to pull away. It was in that moment Bellamy realised it had been a long time since the two had touched, in fact it had been a long since he had touched anyone. When his sister passed he refused to let anyone hold him, even when his knees gave out as her body laid lifeless before his eyes. Bellamy had found her when it was too late, after they buried her he took his anger out on the walls of his room only letting the tears fall when he was alone. 

"Yeah maybe Jasper was right." She nodded accepting his words and let her thumb run circles over his skin, she moved close and leant her head on his shoulder feeling him relax against her. "I wish we could go back to the start when it was just a bunch of stupid kids trying to survive on the ground." Clarke realised her struggle with leader ship was nothing compared to the shadow of grief her best friend was currently going through, she had been too busy trying to unite two nations and save the world to notice that he was still hurting. 

"Fuck it." He took in a breath and turned his head. The rain echoed in his head as he closed his eyes and did something he planned on going a long time ago.


End file.
